1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole plugging devices and more particularly pertains to a new breach filling device for plugging a hole in a structure, such as, for example, a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hole plugging devices is known in the prior art. One such type of device is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,870. While the device disclosed in that patent can be highly effective for closing and plugging holes, certain improvements have been desired for further simplifying the structure and function of the disclosed device.
The breach filling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and improves upon my previously patented device, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of plugging a hole in a structure, such as, for example, a boat.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hole plugging devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new breach filling device construction wherein the same can be utilized for plugging a hole in a structure, such as, for example, a boat.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new breach filling device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hole plugging devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new breach filling device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hole plugging devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container having a plurality of reservoirs therein for holding components of a foaming material in the reservoirs. A flexible inflatable bladder has an interior space. A conduit system is for fluidly connecting the reservoirs of the container with the interior space of the inflatable bladder. The conduit system is designed to convey the components of the foaming material separately between the container and the inflatable bladder. The conduit system is designed to discharge the components into the interior space of the bladder such that mixing of the components occurs in the interior space and the foaming material forms a foamed material in the interior space for inflating the inflatable bladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new breach filling device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hole plugging devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new breach filling device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hole plugging devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new breach filling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new breach filling device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such breach filling device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device for plugging a hole in a structure, such as, for example, a boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device which includes a container having a plurality of reservoirs therein for holding components of a foaming material in the reservoirs. A flexible inflatable bladder has an interior space. A conduit system is for fluidly connecting the reservoirs of the container with the interior space of the inflatable bladder. The conduit system is designed to convey the components of the foaming material separately between the container and the inflatable bladder. The conduit system is designed to discharge the components into the interior space of the bladder such that mixing of the components occurs in the interior space and the foaming material forms a foamed material in the interior space for inflating the inflatable bladder.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device that may be used to plug a breach in the hull of a boat from both inside and outside the boat.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new breach filling device that is portable so that it may be quickly and easily transported to the breach location.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.